The Muggle Club
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: "Why do we have to be in front? There are good seats at the back you know," Draco said as they sat down at the table "There's a performance later on. Trust me, you won't regret coming here with me," Blaise said as he smirked.  "Make sure of it"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. (As if it wasn't even obvious!)

**HJG**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Blaise! A Muggle Club? Really?" Draco complained as soon as he saw the where they were heading.

"Yes Draco. Now stop complaining like a child. Grow up!" Blaise said as he dragged Draco inside the club after he paid the bouncer.

"Come on Blaise! It's a Muggle Club, for Merlin's sake!" Draco said as he gestured to the people moving about in the club.

"Way to spot the obvious Draco," Blaise said as he rolled his eyes at him. "Hey look! A good seat at the front!" Blaise then grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to the seat in the front

"Why do we have to be in front? There are good seats at the back you know," Draco said as they sat down at the table the stage

"There's a performance later on. Trust me, you won't regret coming here with me," Blaise said as he smirked.

"Make sure of it," Draco said and then called the waitress that passed by their table.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" The blonde waitress asked as she smiled at them.

"I'll have whiskey" Blaise said as he set the menu down

"And for you?" The blonde waitress said as she flashed Draco a smile which he returned

"Surprise me." Draco said in a voice that made the blonde waitress blush as he winked. With that, the blonde waitress wrote something on her paper and gave it to Draco with a wink and left.

"Women" Draco muttered as he smirked and threw the paper, not even bothering to open it

"You are such a big flirt, Draco. Do you know that?" Blaise said as he shook his head and grinned at his friend

"No one can resist the Malfoy charm, Blaise. Women fall for it every time" Draco said as he shrugged and grinned at his friend.

"I remember, Draco. Not all women fall for that charm. I remember Granger - " Blaise said but Draco cut him off.

"Don't talk about her." Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at Blaise

"Oh right! I remember you having a little crush on her since 3rd year, right?" Blaise said as he smirked as a faint blush crept on Draco's cheeks.

"Blaise Zabini. Say another word about her and I'll Avada you in front of these Muggles" Draco said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm kidding man. Chill!" Blaise said as he raised his palms in mock surrender. "Look, our drinks are coming," Blaise said as he gestured to the waitress heading their way.

"Sorry for the wait, boys" the girl said as she placed their drinks on their table. "A shot of Whiskey for you" she said to Blaise "and a special drink for you" she said to Draco with a wink.

"It tastes good" Draco commented as he took a sip from his drink.

"It came out last week," the girl said.

"Thank you… umm… what's your name again, love?" Draco asked sweetly as he smirked

"It's Cindy" the girl - Cindy - replied quickly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Draco said and smirked as he saw Cindy blush yet again.

"So Cindy, what time is the show going to start?" Blaise asked as he took a sip from his drink. Cindy then took a look at her watch.

"Well, about 5 minutes," Cindy replied.

"Who's performing?" Draco asked suddenly

"She goes by the name HJG" Cindy said.

"That's a weird name" Draco said.

"They said those are her initials," Blaise said as he took another sip from his drink.

"Well boys, I'd love to stay and chat but I might get fired doing that. So goodbye for now" she said with a wink and then sauntered away

"How did you know about that singer... What's her name again?" Draco asked

"It's HJG, I come here often since last month" Blaise said

"And you didn't even invite me?" Draco said, shocked

"Well I know you wouldn't agree so I didn't bother. Until now." Blaise said as he shrugged. With this, Draco silently agreed with him. Sure, they fought with the light side but Draco still doesn't like muggles and muggle borns that much. Except for one. _Her. _Her hazelnut colored hair, caramel colored eyes, her full lips and her dazzling smile. _Get her out of her mind Draco! _His mind thought. _She's with Weasley now. _

"Draco! Draco!" A voice snapped him out from his reverie "You zoned out there mate. You okay? The shows about to start" Blaise said, concern shown on his face

"I'm okay. The drink is pretty strong" Draco lied which Blaise believed nonetheless

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen." A man in his 40's stood in the stage with a microphone in hand. "We all know what you've been waiting all night. So without further interruptions, may I present to you Ms. HJG" His voice boomed in the club while the crowd erupted in cheers, claps, and wolf whistles as soon as a woman stepped in front of the stage wearing a black dress that hugged her every curved and white coloured pumps that adorned her cream coloured legs that go on miles. No one, even Draco, could deny that the woman in front is absolutely gorgeous.

**A/N: **I was thinking of it being a one shot but I got carried away so I'm thinking of it having 2 or 3 chapters. =)

I know, I still have other stories to finish but this story can't get out of my mind! HAHAH! Bloody Plot Bunnies! =)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Thankyou,

**FloralBal! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. (As if it wasn't even obvious!)

**The Song**

**Chapter 2 **

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen" the woman in front - HJG - said as she smiled at the crowd. "Thank you all who came here. Now, I think you've been waiting long enough so without further interruptions" HJG said this as she looked at the pianist near the stage who was waiting for her signal. "Start the Music, John" she said as the pianist nodded and then started to play while the audience stared intently at HJG who was swaying her hips to the beat.

_He makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
>Just one touch<br>And I erupt like a volcano and cover him with my love  
>Baby boy you make me say (Oh oh oh)<br>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<br>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
>Baby boy you make me say (Oh oh oh)<em>

When she started sang, with the help of some second voices, the crowd suddenly became quiet to listen to her. Her voice is angelic. Draco looked around the club and saw all of the people smiling and swaying while HJG was singing as if they were in a trance. Draco then smirked as he saw a guy at the back staring so intently at HJG. After that, he then returned his attention to the woman singing.

_Sexy love boy the things you do  
>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<br>Oh I love making love to you  
>Baby boy you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>

When Draco heard the chorus of the song a thought came into his mind. _This song really sounds familiar. Have I've heard it somewhere? _He thought as his eyebrows furrowed at the thought and then, his eyes suddenly widened as a memory from his last year at Hogwarts when he was Head boy came into his mind.

_**- Flashback - **_

Draco Malloy was having the worst day of his life. First, when it was Potions with the Gryffindors, they were assigned to create a Potion which requires great concentration. Professor Snape decided for the potion to be done in pairs, so that they wouldn't have much trouble. At the end, Draco was partnered by Crabbe. Because of Crabbe's clumsiness, the potion exploded when Crabbe stirred the potion in the wrong direction. Second, He became the laughing stock of the Gryffindor's because of what happened and third, his supposedly ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, can't seem to accept their breakup so wherever he goes, she is always there. But because of his advantage in being Head Boy, Pansy can't enter the Head's Common Room without saying the password. Draco then sighed happily as he lay down on the couch and slept.

After what seems like half an hour Draco woke up by the sound of faint music and someone singing. He then followed the sound that led to the room of the Head Girl which was slightly opened so out of curiosity, he saw the Head Girl, swaying her hips to the music while singing using her brush as the microphone. Draco then smiled as he saw the Head Girl. Well, who is this Head Girl anyways? None other than Hermione Granger of course. _She looks so cute. _Draco thought as he watched her. Weird isn't it? Draco Malfoy saying that Hermione Granger, the girl her tormented for years _cute. _Well, let's just say that Draco Malfoy here has harbored a tiny crush for the Gryffindor Princess since his Third Year. After learning that he is the Head Boy while Hermione was the Head Girl, He couldn't contain his happiness but he covered it with disgust when he learned it at first. At the first weeks of being the Heads of the School Hermione and Draco still bicker with each other all the time even at the duties. But after getting tired of the same thing every day, they both made a truce, and after that, they became close friends but still occasionally bicker with each other but in a friendly way. But still, Draco still hasn't admitted his crush for Hermione and was heartbroken when he learned that Ron and Hermione is a couple. He would always see both of them together all the time while he just said to himself that as long as Hermione's happy, he'll be satisfied. With that, he returned to the couch after Hermione finished her song with the fear of getting caught.

_**- End of Flashback -**_

"Hey Mate!" Blaise said as he shook Draco by the arm "You zoned out again. HJG finished her song already." Blaise said while Draco looked at him.

"I'm telling you. The drink is pretty strong." Draco lied again. "Um..Er... I'll just go to the loo" Draco said as he stood up from his seat and disappeared into the crowd. While Blaise just smirked at him. _Seems like he already knows who she is. _Blaise said as he ordered another drink from the waitress.

"Umm.. Can I ask where is the Dressing Room of HJG is?" Draco asked as he found the announcer that introduced HJG a while ago.

"Sorry Mate. She already left." The announcer said

"Oh. Do you know which way she left?" Draco asked as the announcer pointed where.

"Thanks Sir" Draco said as he ran towards the exit of the club with Blaise smirking at him as he also grabbed his coat and prepared to leave. _Looks like he already forgot about me. _Blaise said as he smirked.

**A/N: **Ohhh! Cliffie! =)  
>Well, just watch out for the next and last chapter! =)<br>And guys,

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Thank you once again,

**FloralBal**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. (As if it wasn't even obvious!)

**The Meet**

**Chapter 2 **

Draco exited the Club and looked around. Finally he saw a figure on the right side of the street and ran towards it. When he was a good 2 meters away, he stopped and called.

"Granger!" Draco called to the figure. He saw that the figure stiffened and then turned around to see who was calling her. She then stood shocked as she saw Draco Malfoy jogging towards her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said as Draco stopped in front of her, panting. "What are you doing here?" She had shock in her voice.

"I just saw you and I decided to go to you and say hello." Draco said as he grinned at Hermione who flushed and then rubbed her arms when the cold wind blew past them.

"Oh. Well, I should go. It was nice seeing you again Malfoy" Hermione said as she turned around to go, but Draco grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey. I know a place near here, it's a cafe. You seem pretty cold and I want to catch up with an old friend" Draco said as he smiled. Hermione hesitated for a moment but when the wind blew once again she agreed.

They then went into a dark alley to apparate. When they arrived, they exited through an alley also. Hermione saw that they were not in London anymore. She took in her surroundings and saw the Eiffel Tower.

"You bloody git! You said it was near! We're in Paris!" Hermione said as she playfully punched Draco on the arm.

"I'm sorry. But this is my favorite Cafe and I want to take you here. You wouldn't agree if I said I was taking you to a Cafe in Paris right?" Draco said as he shrugged while Hermione silently agreed with him while they went inside the Cafe.

They then sat in the table near the window which had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Draco then called on a waiter.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame" the waiter said in French which Hermione understood perfectly because of her knowledge in the French language "Que voulez-vous?" the waiter asked as he gave Hermione and Draco the menu.

"Je vais avoir un cappuccino" Draco said to the waiter while the waiter wrote it down on his notepad. Draco then turned to Hermione who was still scanning the menu "Hey Granger" Draco said as he looked over to Hermione who was scanning the menu. _Does she understand French? Maybe she's having a hard time in understanding the - _

"Je vais prendre un café chaud et" Hermione paused as she looked again at the menu. "Et macarons parfumés à la vanille" she said as she smiled at the waiter while the waiter nodded at them.

_Of course she could speak and understand French! She's Hermione Granger after all. The Brightest Witch of our age, _Draco thought as he smiled at Hermione.

"Why are you smiling at me Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she raised a brow at him.

"Never knew you spoke French Granger" Draco said as leaned back in his chair.

"You underestimate me Malfoy. I'm not the Brightest Witch of our Age for nothing." Hermione said as she smirked.

"So what is the Brightest Witch of our Age singing in a club in Muggle London?" Draco said as he also raised his brow. With this question, Hermione's eyes widened.

"How- How- did you know?" Hermione stuttered.

"I was in the club a while ago. Blaise invited me." Draco said.

"How did you know it was me? I'm not wearing the same clothes anymore." Hermione asked as she gestured to the clothes she was wearing at the moment.

"To be honest, when we you and I were Heads in our 7th year, I kind of heard you sing in your room. You were pretty good I might admit. I saw you through a space in your door; you were using your brush as a mic. You also sang the same song you know." Draco said as he grinned while Hermionee flushed in embarrassment.

"It was you! I knew it! Ha! I thought it was the wind." Hermione said as she punched Draco's arm again playfully while they both laughed. "I'm gonna get you for this Draco" When Hermione said Draco's first name they both stopped laughing while Draco smiled at her.

"Good Luck Hermione" Draco said while they grinned at each other. _I like hearing my first name from her mouth. _Draco thought as he smiled. Then, the waiter served their order. They talked about almost everything. Laughing and teasing each other while giving flirtatious comments every now and then.

"So how's your love life? Married Weasel Bee yet?" Draco teased but then regretted saying that as he saw Hermione's face falter.

"Oh. He's married to Lavender." She said as she smiled. "Oh! Let's not talk about my love life. How's yours? Has the ladies' man, Draco Malfoy, attached yet?" Hermione said as she grinned.

"Nah. Haven't found the one yet" Draco said. _But I think she's in front of me right now. _Draco thought.

"Well, It looks like we're both single huh?" Hermione said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Cheers to being single!" Draco said as he raised his cup while they laughed. After that, they left the Cafe.

"Aren't we going to get back yet?" Hermione asked Draco

"Oh no. Let's have a walk first." Draco said "It's only 3 in the morning Hermione!" He said while they laughed. "Come on." he said as he guided them towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I always dreamed of living here when I was a kid" Hermione said as she sat on one of the benches near the Eiffel Tower. "That's why I know French" She said as she smiled. "I had fun Draco. Thank you" Hermione said as she turned to look at Draco.

"Me too, Hermione," He replied and then looked around "Look at the couple's kissing here." He said as he gestured to the couples who were either hugging or kissing each other. "Looks like we're being left out!" He said while they grinned at each other.

"We're not even a couple!" Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Yet!" Draco added as the grinned at each other.

"Just kiss me you git" Hermione said as they closed the gap between them.

**A/N: **Wooohooo! Another story Finished! =))  
>Guys, just remember to:<p>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Thank you

**FloralBal! **

**Note: **

Bonjour Monsieur et Madame - Hello Mr. and Ms.

Que voulez-vous? - What do you want?

Je vais avoir un cappuccino - I'll have a cappuccino

Je vais prendre un café chaud et - I'll have a hot coffee

Et macarons parfumés à la vanille - And macaroons flavored with vanilla

***Remeber: **I just consulted .com with this so obviously, I don't speak French and I'm sure the translations have mistakes. =)


End file.
